An N-alkylation procedure, previously developed for the synthesis of opiate alkaloid derivatives, is proposed for the production of a series of derivatives of four known active anticonvulsants. This procedure will lead to the preparation of various N-secondary alkyl-substituted hydantoins, barbiturates, cinnamic acid derivatives, and pyrazolodiazepines previously unknown and not readily accessible by standard alkylation techniques. Also proposed is the synthesis of a 5-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepine containing a bridging link between the 6-position of the benzo-moiety and the 2'-position on the phenyl group. These analogs will be used to elucidate the causes of the "ortho-effect" observed for most 5-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepines.